Welcome Home
by xXxSlashGashTerrorCrewxXx
Summary: Misaki is missing Usagi-san, no matter how much he wish he could deny it. Akihiko, feeling exactly the same way, returns home early hoping to see his lover after being gone for so long. Though it seems Misaki shows up in a most unexpected place for him.


_Welcome Home_

**_Hahaha! Well looks like I found a lost story! I was cleaning and re organizing my computer when I found this. It is a little rushed at the end but please tell me what you thing of it. It always makes me feel warm and tingaly in side when I read reviews! Loves all you! JA!_**

* * *

><p>Misaki Takahashi lay in the middle of Usagi-sans bed tangled up sheets wearing one of his older lovers work shirts which practically covered his whole lower half and his thighs. Staring out the huge window that was streaming in moonlight he looked up at the moon just watching it in the night sky thinking about one thing; Misaki missed Usagi-san. Yes as odd as it may seem he actually missed the perverted if not kind and wonderful author, but he had been gone for two months on a business trip that Aikawa had forced him to go on, and for the past two months that he had been gone Misaki had been sleeping in his toy filled room and wearing his work shirts to bed in order to not feel like he had been left behind.<p>

He knew he was being foolish if not completely and totally childish but he couldn't help but feel lonely and lost without him. Sure he got phone calls and text messages when Usagi-san got the chance but he was always so busy. Usagi-san was coming back in about a week and a half, which in Misaki's opinion was far too long still, and he was planning a little surprise for his older lover as a welcome back present. Turning over on his side Misaki pulled his knees up to his chest and cuddled his face into Suzuki-san taking in the thin scent of tobacco and Usagi-san as he started to fall into yet another night of restless sleep.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Akihiko Usami slowly opened the door to his apartment that he shared with his younger lover and stepped in closing the door, taking off his shoes and dropping the bag filled with his clothes. He had gotten back nine days early wanting to see his Misaki. Looking around the living area, he figured that Misaki must be in his room (not his as in Usagi-sans. His as in Misaki's) asleep because the lights were off and no sound could be heard from anywhere else in the place. Well it was only natural that the teen would be in bed asleep at 2:37 am.

Slowly and as quietly as he could Akihiko walked up the stairs and turned down the hall heading towards his Misaki's room to have a quick look to see if he was okay, but when he reached his destination and looked into Misaki's room he noticed that the teens bed was freshly made like the day he left and his love was not there. Feeling panicked that Misaki ran off somewhere or was taken by his brother or father again Usagi-san went on a scavenger hunt looking for the boy.

Checking in all of the rooms he could think of to check Akihiko made a quick search ending at the last door in the entire apartment. Doubting that he would be in his room, which is the last place that his angel would be unless it was after an exhausting night of earth shattering love making and Misaki was to tired and too weak from his orgasm to even move would fall into a deep sleep snuggled up next to _his_ Usagi-sans chest, he slowly turned the knob to reveal something that he only dreamed about and fantasized about when he was away on a trip for longer than four days and needed his refill of Misaki.

Here his Misaki was face snuggled up against Suzuki-san slightly red from the false warmth that was rubbing against it, the shirt had ridden up slightly enough that Akihiko could see the hip that was smooth and blemish free just begging for the his touch. Lightly moaning Misaki restlessly moved his legs to where they were opened slightly revealing his growing arousal that, in no doubt, was due to the very hot dream he was having at this moment.

"Ah... Usagi-san..." Misaki moaned parting his legs further and burying his face into the side of Suzuki-san, gripping the sheets as his dream progressed.

Akihiko couldn't help, never the less stop, himself from walking the length of the room in three long strides and crawling over to where his Misaki lay practically mewling for him. Capturing the younger's lips in a passionate and yearning kiss, Akihiko then slid his hungry mouth down to the base of his neck and sucking the juncture with force enough to slowly wake Misaki from his lust filled dream and pull him into his lust filled reality.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Misaki having just woken from his dream of passion felt something warm and wet slide against his throat where his pulse beat, and feeling it beat quicker than regular. A cold hand snaked up his torso and started to tease his right nipple now turning into a harden bud then to the left forcing a long deep moan out of his throat.

His mind finally coming together to form a coherent thought. '_Usagi-san isn't here, and there is suppose to be no one in the house...Fuck!'_

"AH!...W-What are you-" His question stopped short as he felt teeth graze down his chest and over the twin harden buds that were now a rosy red shade that drew a gasp from Misaki's chest that pleased Akihiko to no end as he sat up and stared at his lovely little uke now happy that his plan to wake him up worked oh so well. Turning his eyes up to look into the younger's eyes he saw a look in them that made him a little surprised to say the least.

Misaki was panting trying to regain his breath. Looking up at the lavender eyed man Misaki's eyes went wide with a look of hope, want that this was all real, and fear that this could all be just another malicious dream that his mind made up for him to yet again wake up to feel alone. Cautiously Misaki outstretched his hand with a silent plea for Akihiko to take it hoping that the dream would end if he just had one touch. Akihiko took Misaki's hand intertwining their fingers having missed the feeling of his loves soft skin. Misaki's eyes started to water and a single tear slid down his face as he released this was not a fantasy but was real. Usagi-san was sitting in front of him holding his hand and now staring at Misaki with a look of pure romance on it.

Misaki finally coming out of his state of shock threw himself at Usagi-san wrapping his arms around his neck, blushing madly, but none the less still not letting up his tight grip on his lover's neck.

Akihiko, not expecting the sudden impact fell back on the mattress with his little Misaki straddling him. Misaki snuggled his face into the crook of Usagi-sans neck murmuring something to soft for Usagi-san to hear but continued to cry a little harder into Usagi-san.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Akihiko asked concerned for his little lover who has never acted like this, even other times when he would leave Misaki would still be the cute little uke in denial about his feeling that he always was. Looking around his room he noticed that everything was the same but he noticed a few of his shirts were thrown all over the floor wrinkled like someone had worn them and the wall of Suzuki's were a little messed up.

"I...I thought you were going to be back in t-two w-_hic_-weeks, what are you doing back early?" Realization hit Akihiko that Misaki must have been staying in his room and sleeping in his shirts because he missed him. Also that he was not burying his face in Usagi-sans neck and crying because he was sad, but because he was probably embarrassed to be caught acting like a love sick school girl and happy that Usagi-san was back.

Smirking Akihiko gently pulled Misaki's head from him so he could look into the dark green eyes that he loved so much. "Did you miss me that much Misaki?" The younger started to blush harder from a slight rose hue to a full on red blush. "N-no I did not Baka Usagi!" Misaki denied in a weary voice that said 'I don't want to play this tonight' and a look that was shouting 'I missed you, but you know damn well I won't tell you that'.

Akihiko lightly grasped Misaki's chin holding it lightly and leading it towards his own lips, leaving only a few centimeters in between them. "Misaki" Usagi-san said in a husky tone, closing the distance in a deep passionate kiss. Said boy, instead of putting up his usual resistance, deepened the kiss by grasping his shirt collar and pulling his older lover closer.

Licking his bottom lip, Misaki granted entrance for Usagi-san into his moist cavern loving the feel of the other mans talented tongue inside is mouth. Akihiko reached under the shirt to fondle the Younger's erection earning a soft string of moans from the boy. "Ahahh! Nah, Usagi-ah-haa-an!" Leaning close to Misaki's ear Usagi-san stringed a sentence of dirty words and descriptive things that he wanted to do to his 'loveable fuck toy'. "Misaki, if you knew just how hard your moans make me. It's been far too long since I've felt your walls clamp around my hot cock as I thrust into you, hitting your sweet spot and hearing you scream out my name as you enter your orgasmic high. What do you want me to do? Do you want me to fuck you so hard you can't walk, because I definitely want to hear and make you scream." Akihiko said, his sexual rant paused to place a long lick from the shell of Misaki's ear to the sensitive juncture of his neck.

Misaki blushed so hard their mine as well been steam coming out of his ear. He has never heard Usagi-san speak things _this_ smutty to him. Building up the little courage that he had he managed to bring Usagi-sans face to his and kissed him chastely, "Usagi-_sama_ fuck me." he said lustfully.

Hearing that Akihiko lost all control letting his instincts kick in as he ravaged his Misaki's chest with tiny bites and kisses. Going to the right nipple and twisting the left between his thumb and pointer, he rolled the hard bud around his teeth harshly giving gentle licks every once in a while, he loved the sound of the pants and gasp he was earning from the younger. Usagi-sans free hand snaked down from Misaki waist to his inner thigh, rubbing it, barley missing the side of his erect member.

"Nya, Usagi-san, p-please..." Misaki whispered out trying to get the point across without actually asking Usagi-san what he wanted, even though he already told him to fuck him he still did not want to ask him again.

Akihiko released his lovers thoroughly abused nipple from his teeth just to bring it down to replace his hand on Misaki's thigh. "Misaki, tell me what you want, I love hearing you say it." He murmured his usual into the sensitive skin of the younger's inner thigh sending a shiver through Misaki.

"Don't make me say it again..." Misaki murmured before sucking in a breath at the feeling of Akihiko's fingers ghosting over his hardened organ. The ghosting fingers tenderly wrapped around Misaki's throbbing appendage giving a light tug which earned him a deep moan from those rosy lips that he missed so much.

"Fuck me Usagi-san pleaaaaaaase!" The younger moaned loudly. Akihiko could barely hold back his smirk before he pulled his little lovers knees up over his shoulders exposing his pink hole. The man took out a small bottle of lube from his pocket and started to coat his finger before inserting two not being patient enough to wait for him to adjust slowly.

Misaki bit back a cry of pain from the feeling. He hadn't been touched by anyone, none the less entered, in two months and the feeling of being entered so forcefully had hurt. "Ah, U-Usagi-san" He moaned out.

Akihiko saw the look of pain etched into his cute lovers face but couldn't bring himself to slow down as he entered two more fingers before deeming him stretched enough for it not to be completely uncomfortable. Usagi-san unbuttoned his pants and lined up his member up with Misaki's rose bud. He wished he could hold back but it was too tempting to see how loud his little Uke would scream.

Scream is just what Misaki did when he felt the tip of Usagi-sans member push into and past the tight ring of muscles. "Ahhhaa, s-slow down, it's been a w-while." Misaki stuttered out in pain while tears streamed down his face. Akihiko, once sheathed fully in the younger, stayed as still as possible letting him adjust to having someone inside of him.

A small nod of confirmation was given when Misaki felt the pain start to leave and the need to feel the other move inside him became over whelming. All the lust and passion that had been pent up for both of them was now flowing into every thrust, every moan, every touch and word of love that came from either of their lips.

Akihiko leaned forward, never slowing his pace, to place a deep lust filled passionate kiss to the others lips. "Misaki,' Usagi-san whispered into his ear. 'I love you."

"I-I love you too" Misaki whimpered out releasing his seed onto both his and Akihiko's chest and stomachs.

With the younger's tight walls contracting around Usagi-sans member it was only a few more thrust before he grunted in pleasure, releasing his hot love into the young ass which milked him dry.

Akihiko pulled out of Misaki, who groaned at the feeling of being empty once again, and relaxed into the bed pulling a very tired lover into his arms. Misaki pulled himself up to place a kiss onto Usagi-sans cheek. "Welcome back Usagi-san." That was the last thing he said before falling asleep cuddled in Akihiko's strong arms.


End file.
